


Safe in the Past

by Snarkyowl



Category: Markiplier Egos, Who Killed Markiplier
Genre: M/M, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyowl/pseuds/Snarkyowl
Summary: Damien reminisces of a better, happier, time.





	Safe in the Past

Their night begins with drinks and soft music. Damien hums along as he sips thoughtfully on his drink, watching in amusement as Mark and William fall into another argument of theirs. Sighing, he finishes his drink and stands on careful feet. Might as well diffuse this before it escalates.

“William, Mark, my friends.” He says, and thankfully they both turn their eyes to him.

“Need we fight?” Damien chastises, and they both groan at his overly formal tone.

Damien laughs, slinging an arm around both of them and tugging them close.

“Really, though, you two. We are adults now, it’s high time you stop acting like squabbling chicks in the nest.” His teasing tone brings a laugh from them both, and he grins cheekily as they shove him back.

“One day all your comparing us to birds is going to give us feathers.” Will snorts, and Damien has to laugh.

“Is that so?” He drawls, and Will nods very seriously.

“Oh yes. Mark here may just be sprouting tail feathers now!” He crows, and Mark laughs.

“Oh can it, you idiot. I do not have tail feathers.”  
“Yes you do! Right here!”  
“Jesus!”

“William!” The three all fall into separate fits of laughter, Damien drawing a hand over his mouth as he laughs.

As they all settle down again, Mark turns towards the bar.

“I’m getting another drink.” He says over his shoulder before heading off.

Damien and Will are left standing together, the music continuing to play. Suddenly, Damien finds his hand in Will’s.

“Dance with me.” Will demands, and Damien raises a brow.  
“I suppose I’m not being given a choice?”  
“No. You aren’t.” Will laughs, and suddenly they’re dancing.

Damien knows the steps well and follows along as his friend leads the dance. It’s easy, like this. Just them and the music, moving along as the tune carries out through the room. Damien wishes this wouldn’t ever end.

If he keeps remembering, keeps his mind here in the past, then this moment won’t end.

He shakes his head clear anyways.

\----

Now, here, in the present, he finds himself in a much sadder situation. Alone in his office, his friend William still run away on an affair, Mark closed off from the world. Damien, a mayor now, sits alone with his work half finished.

He recalls his birthday is coming up soon, he wonders what he’ll do.

Work.

With a soft sigh, Damien stands. No more work will get done tonight. He closes off the lights, slips on his coat, grabs his cane, and soon he’s locking the building doors.

Damien makes his way home as a breeze picks up, and with it comes memories of his friends’ laughter.

However this story ends, he can only hope they’ll be happy. That’s all he could ever want to see from this.

His friends deserve to be happy.


End file.
